


what we lost in the ashes, we'll find in the flames

by misura



Category: Healer and Seer Series - Victoria Hanley
Genre: Multi, No Plot/Plotless, POV Second Person, Sexual Fantasy, Yuletide Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-02-08 01:28:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21467794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: You want them both.
Relationships: Vineda Archelda/Landen of Bellandra/Dahmis
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5
Collections: Yuletide 2019





	what we lost in the ashes, we'll find in the flames

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Morbane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morbane/gifts).

You want them both.

Bellanes, with his half-crazed eyes and secrets and accent you still cannot place. He claimed your friendship as his reward in public, and you imagined him claiming something more than friendship in the privacy of your tent that night, keeping quiet to not alert the guards.

You wondered what he'd look like, staring down at you. You wondered what his hands would feel like on your body. You knew that he wouldn't be respectful, maybe not even kind. You wanted to hear his voice, whispering to you what to do, where to put your hands, you mouth. Promising where he would put his own, in exchange for your obedience.

He leads a band of criminals and has a reputation as a lover of women. You rule a kingdom and have a reputation as a uniter, a peace-maker. Women look at you and see the High King.

You cannot ask a woman who looks at you like that to come to your bed. It would be unbearable.

Vineda is different. She does not look at you like you are the High King. Sometimes, most of the time, you think that she does not even look at you and see a man - or perhaps it is that she does not look at herself and see a woman, a person who might love and be loved in return.

If Bellanes is half-crazed, and wild, Vineda is all-calm.

You imagine her tying you to her bed, her expression cool and kind and a little amused as your own body betrays your desire for more, for a satisfaction that is a long way off yet - unless you find a way to please her enough to grant it sooner, of course.

You imagine her permitting you to kiss her all over her body, until you reach the place between her legs. You have heard there is something a man can do there, to please a woman, even if you don't know what it is. Perhaps she doesn't know either. Perhaps you might find out together.

Perhaps Bellanes will teach you. Perhaps Bellanes knows what it takes, to rekindle the fire in a woman's eyes and body, to make her forget whatever hurts and betrayals are in her past and allow herself to live again in the moment, to give herself up to pleasure.

Or perhaps he would make common cause with her, against you, whispering to her how to make you give up yourself, how she may best bend you to her will and have you in any way that pleases her.

They would look good together, you think. Teasing you as they kiss one another, looking at you, knowing that you would join them if only you were permitted, if only they would allow you.

Kissing would only be the beginning, of course. They would enjoy taking it further, putting on a show for your pleasure and theirs, slow, deep kisses and slow, soft touches. Vineda might gasp into Bellanes's mouth as his fingers find the right place to touch her, and Bellanes might moan a bit as her own long and slim fingers wrap themselves around that part of his body that makes him a man.

You might begin to think they've forgotten that you are even there when they come together as man and woman, Bellanes groaning as Vineda takes more of him inside of her, meeting every one of his thrusts, but then one of them will look at you and you will know that they have not forgotten at all.

You might want to trade places with Bellanes, to know what it feels like, to have Vineda under you, or on top of you, as if she were a rider and you her mount, trained to respond to her touch, her command.

Perhaps you'd rather be in Vineda's place, to be taken and loved and held as another man uses your body for his pleasure, demanding your submission in trade for your pleasure.

You might not get to trade places with either. They might know that you can bear to wait, even when you claim not to. They might get too lost in one another to want to stop, even for you.

They might spend themselves before you, letting you join them after. You picture their flushed faces, their mussed hair, the tangle of their limbs as they make place for you. Their sated expressions sharpening to new hunger as you kiss one of them, wanting to capture some of their pleasure for your own, to experience a fraction of what they have experienced.

You might have made the mistake of turning your back on one of them in order to focus on the other. That's how you'd end up in between them, helpless and at their mercy, but at least close enough that they would touch you this time around.

Vineda might pull you on top of her, letting Bellanes watch as she guides you inside of her, allows you to please her as Bellanes has pleased her.

Bellanes might push you on your back, letting Vineda watch as he coaxes your body to respond to him, to move and welcome him as sweetly as if you were Vineda.

You would not care either way. You would be aching to be touched, close to begging, in spite of being aware that they want you there, that you are here at their invitation as much as they are here at yours.

None of the three of you would want to be the first to give in to sleep, to the body's need for rest after strenuous activities. You are still young, and you know nights like these are rare.

Bellanes has his band of bandits, his missions. You are the High King. Vineda is Vineda.

You'd wake before either of them in the morning and watch them sleep, wanting to wake them, to kiss them a proper goodbye, because you don't know how long it will be until you see either of them again, or even if you will. Bellanes does not live a safe life. Vineda has no protection save that of her anonymity. You have offered them both the protection of Glavenrell, but you know neither of them will ever accept your offer. They value their freedom too much, and you love them too well for what they are to force the issue and ruin what you have, what they have given you already.

You will let them sleep as you return to being High King, and they return to their own lives, soldier and seer, and if you happen to meet in public, you will smile, the secret truth of how things are between you kept inside your heart, hidden from the rest of the world.


End file.
